Hello, Haruhi
by Kokiri-Kilik
Summary: Tamaki doesn't know to tell Haruhi how he feels through words. So, he uses a piano and his voice to tell her! TamaHaru. Fluffy. "'Cause you know just what to say, and you know just what to do. And I want to tell you so much, I love you..."


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, and, I do not own the song 'Hello' by Lionel Richie. I got the idea from a Glee , actually, but it's written and originally performed by Lionel Richie...**

"Come in," Tamaki called. He was sitting at a grand piano in the 3rd Music Room, running his fingers over the newly polished black and white keys. He looked up to see who was coming through the door way; it was Haruhi. He had actually been waiting for Haruhi for around an hour, other members of the host club walking in and out of the room.

"Senpai?" Haruhi asked, walking over to the depressed-looking prince. "What are you doing alone in here?" Haruhi took a seat next to Tamaki at the piano. She was thoroughly surprised that he had not started talking yet.

"I was waiting for you, Haruhi!" Tamaki suddenly exclaimed, flashing a royal smile to Haruhi. "I wanted to tell you something! Well, sing you something! It's a song I heard come on the radio during some 'Flashback to the Past' thing. I knew I would never have the courage to tell you what I need to through simple wording, and this song seemed to appear in my time of need!"

"Uh, okay..." Haruhi retorted, cocking her head at Tamaki. "Should I just sit here? Or should I go over there." Haruhi pointed to a couch nearby the piano.

"Ah, you can stay here; right next to _moi_!" Tamaki beamed a blinding smile of white teeth at Haruhi again. She nodded and shuffled to get comfortable on the cushioned bench.

Tamaki closed his eyes, took a breath, and placed his hands on the sparkling keys of the piano. He played a quiet tune, and began to sing.

_I've been alone with you inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

His voice was angelic, it seemed to radiate perfection trhoughout the quiet room.

_I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted, and my arms are open wide  
'Cause you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much, I love you... _

Haruhi began to blink faster; to stop herself from crying in front of Tamaki.

_I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
And tell you time and time again how much I care  
Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
Hello, I've just got to let you know_

_'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying, I love you... _

_Is it me you're looking for?  
'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying... I love you_

Tamaki sighed and his hands drifted off of the piano. "He-he." Tamaki scratched his head with an embarassed smile. "I hope you liked it!"

Haruhi's eyes widened and she flushed.

"I know," Tamaki began. "I _am_ an amazing singer, aren't I? No wonder you're speechless!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. She _was_ speechless, and Tamaki's voice is _very_ angelic, but she didn't know how to thank him, or tell him she felt the same way...through words.

"Eh," Tamaki started. "Are you disgusted? Because I'm sorry! I'll-er- I'll leave.."

"N-no... Stay. Don't leave. I need to think about how to react-I'l only be a minute. Please hold." Haruhi's mind was racing. She thought about singing to Tamaki, but she knows that she's tone death and might kill him in the process. Or just deafen him. She can't sing, she's no romantic princess... Haruhi decided. She turned to Tamaki and kissed him on the lips quickly. This time, the kiss was not accidental.

"Thank you," she said, blushing. "I love you, too, senpai."

**Review please? **


End file.
